Various dolls or toys have been proposed which have switches therein which, when activated, will cause a predetermined movement or response from the doll or toy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,315 discloses the use of pressure responsive switches in a dummy for use in karate training and includes pressure responsive switches for detecting and measuring blows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,647 discloses a toy containing electric contacts in each of its arms which, if closed, complete a circuit and cause a reaction of the toy. Other prior art toys or dolls utilizing switches to detect a condition are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,421 and 4,464,861.
However, these known prior art devices contain conventional make or break type switches which occupy a substantial volume of space and which may possibly become dislodged from a desired position within the doll. Dolls' appendages, in many cases, comprise a tubular covering or "skin" which is filled with a stuffing which may be fibrous or particulate. Such stuffing may be rearranged within the covering due to handling, and thus could cause displacement of a switch located therewithin.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved doll construction which includes a pressure or bending sensing device to emit an electrical signal upon pressure or manipulation of the section of the doll in which it is disposed.